chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsukai Akanari
Mitsukai Akanari is a 6th generation Mitsukai, a member of the both the Light Path, and Angelic Oracle. She is Hitami's younger twin sister. She is the mother of Akame, and is in a relationship with Minato. History Akanari was born into the Mitsukai family early, and is one of the elders. She is the fourth oldest Light Path member. Akanari's selection of the Light Path was almost certain, as she was born with white hair and golden eyes. Akanari is one of the Mitsukai who isn't a member of Chaos X, but will still go on missions and whatnot to help the organization out. This is because of the alliance. She was inducted into the Angelic Oracle as well. Appearance Akanari's appearance is that of a typical Light Path member. She has long white hair, and bright golden eyes. It's been said she has the longest hair in the Path, and it's usually kept neat. She also has a set of bangs and side bangs as well. Akanari's attire varies, depending on what she's doing. She usually wears a short sleeved white shirt, with a matching skirt and white leggings. She wears the traditional battle boots as well. Other times she may have a white crop top with a pair of longer pants. She is sometimes seen wearing armbands as well, like Aromei. Synopsis Akanari has been involved in Chaos X affairs since their war against Origin, and beyond. She was a key component in bringing down one of Origin's divisions. Before then, Akanari was off with other members of the Mitsukai, doing their own thing. She has fought against Origin, Verax Die, the Hollow Circle, and the Seventh Sanctum. Akanari has recorded multiple kills on each mission, and in the Origin war as well. She is currently involved in the efforts to stop Verax Die and the Hollow Circle. Personality Akanari is described as a 'troll'. She pranks anyone and everyone who gets in her way, often causing people to move aside when she comes through. She is very childish by nature, despite being one of the elders in the family. She is never taken seriously by most people. The only time she'll turn on a serious change is during combat, but even then it's difficult. Usually during fights she'll belittle and insult her opponent, which is something she's best known for. Powers & Abilities 'Energies': *'Aurora '- Like most Mitsukai, Akanari carries three energies. The offensive energy is known as Aurora, and is white in color. She uses this for most of her offensive maneuvers, and it can power any of her elements she carries. The Aurora is said to be one of the fastest energies in the entire family, only behind Akarui's Shine, and Akurei's Divine energy. The energy is extremely light, and is capable of mixing with natural light to mask itself. *'Lucent '- The Lucent energy is Akanari's defensive selection. The defense isn't sturdy like most, but it uses solidified light to protect her. She rarely uses Lucent in the way it's supposed to be used. Instead, she uses it on the run to provide quick defense, so she doesn't lose any momnetum. Lucent often times will be used to compliment her Aurora, which makes for a good one two punch. It's gold in color. *'Hallow '- Hallow is a light gold color, and a mixture of the two energies before it. Like most combo energies, it's supply is rather limited, but it makes up for that in its capabilities. The Hallow, when used, is mainly used for offensive measures. Akanari can also use both the offensive and defensive capabilities in one swing, essentially trapping her opponent in a sense. Since all three of her energies are extremely quick, she has the advantage in that regard whether she's on the offensive or defensive. Hallow makes sure she remained out front. 'Elements': *'Light Element' - Like all Light Path members, Akanari can use the basic principles of the Path through the Light Element. She is able to create her own light using her Aurora, and is can manipulate natural ligth as well. This is where her speed comes from, having mastered the element completely. *'Divine Element '- The advanced version of the Light Element, the Divine Element compliments light through another element as well. Usually Akanari will throw lightning into the mix to enhance the artificial light's speed. Akanari is one of the few masters of the Divine Element in the Light Path. *'Lightning Element '- Although it's not her go-to Element, Akanari is a master of the Lightning Element. She is able to generate electricity with her energies, causing it to appear white in color. She is also able to mix light and lightning using the Divine Element, often times enabling her to use light to shock her opponents. It adds another dimension to her speedy fighting style. 'Hand-to-hand Combat': Akanari is exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, often called one of the Light Path's best. With her speeds, she is able to take advantage of slower opponents and outrun them. Akanari's style has been called fast and slightly childish. She is able to move past her opponents, but is sometimes seen playing around with them to preserve the combat. She has been regarded as the third fastest Mitsukai in the 6th generation. Akanari's main weapon however, is something only used in close combat. *'''Light Burst - '''Akanari's own specialized weapon through close quarter combat. It's not an actual weapon, but acts as one. Using it causes Akanari's limb to be covered in a source of light, and she swings them outward as if to punch or kick. The only difference is that the light used around the limb, while be fired towards the area. Once it strikes, the light will branch outward, hence Light Burst. To the naked eye it appears she's swinging at thin air, before the burst appears on the target. So they never see it traveling due to the speed. Used for close to mid range.